1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging lens assembly, an imaging device and a vehicle photographing device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact imaging lens assembly and an imaging device applicable to a vehicle photographing device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, vehicle recording cameras, such as dashcams are becoming more and more popular. The vehicle recording cameras enable drivers to provide video evidence when they get involved in an accident. Furthermore, the rear-view cameras enable drivers to reverse their vehicles easier and avoid accidents.
The vehicle recording camera especially focuses on image recognition; however, a conventional optical system employed in a vehicle recording camera is not favorable for resolving power and distortion in a peripheral region of an image which cannot satisfy the aforementioned requirement.
The conventional optical system employed in a vehicle recording camera mainly adopts a structure with six lens elements. However, the surface shape of the lens elements and arrangement of refractive powers are not favorable for reducing the incident angle on the lens elements, high-order aberrations and providing sufficient illumination. In addition, the conventional optical system with six lens elements is also not favorable for reducing the back focal length of the optical system with wide viewing angle, keeping the optical system compact and correcting the distortion.